Smiles
by IheartRonnikins
Summary: Just a little fluff about Ron and Hermione after going to Dumbledore's office with Harry, in the common room.


Ron and Hermione sat alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was over and neither of them could quite believe it. They had walked from the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office listening to Harry fill them in on everything they had missed. They both got tears in their eyes as Harry spoke of the Pensive and walking to his death, seeing Lupin, Sirius…his parents. It was a lot to take in.

Now they were alone. Harry had gone up to bed and not two minutes later was Ginny in the common room searching for him. Ron and Hermione pointed towards the boys' dormitory and she was gone in a flash, Ron didn't even wince a little at the thought of his baby sister and his best friend. He actually found himself happy at the thought, which prompted Hermione to speak.

"What?" She asked, noticing his small smile. She loved all of his smiles. This small one, when he was thinking of something that pleased him. His lopsided grin when he was being cheeky. His laughing smile that stretched across his whole face and made her smile too, just because she saw him smiling. His nervous smile, which made her weak in the knees. She could usually tell how he was feeling based on which smile it was, and this was no exception.

"Finally accepted the inevitable then, have you?" She asked.

He knew what she meant and kept the small smile on his face. "I suppose it was only a matter of time. I had to play the big brother for a while, even with Harry."

"I know. I would expect nothing less from a Weasley". That was when he gave her the nervous smile, and she felt weak. They both fell silent for a moment.

"Hermione-"

"Ron-"

"You go," Hermione prompted.

Ron looked terrified. She figured he was about to speak to her about Fred. She was ready for it. She had no idea what she would say to him, and had no relatable experience with death, not even her grandparents had passed, but she would just listen if that was all she could do for him. She would be whatever he needed.

"Well, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, as you well know, but…"

"It's okay, Ron. It's been an emotional day, and you can talk to me about it." She didn't want to rush him. This was a big deal.

He looked up into her eyes and spoke clearly. He didn't fumble his words or break eye contact. She had never seen him quite so serious and what he said was not what she was expecting.

"What happened earlier in the Room of Requirement. That was amazing. I don't know how you feel about me or what that meant to you. Maybe it was the heat of the moment or the fear of what was coming, but I meant it when I kissed you back. I have wanted you like that for so long, and if it's all the same to you, I'd like to give it another go."

As she stared at him, her face turned a brilliant shade of red. A small smile appeared on her face, and as she took in Ron's words, it grew. She had certainly not been expecting those words to come out of Ron Weasley's mouth. He didn't need her to say a word, he knew that smile. It wasn't the smile she wore when she was reading a great book or writing a great essay, though he knew that smile well. It wasn't the smile she wore when she received letters from her parents. It wasn't the smile she wore when she laughed at Ron's jokes, another smile he knew well. He loved putting a smile on her face, and this one told him that she felt the same.

Before she could speak, he quickly closed the distance between them, his hands on either side of her face. He kissed her hard, as though his life depended upon it, because that was how he felt about her. Her hands found their way to his waist and slid up his back as his moved into her hair. They kissed passionately and without restraint. He had wanted nothing but Hermione for so long. Having her like this now, he thought he might explode.

He heard her moan into his mouth and it only made him want her more. He fell back onto his back, pulling her on top of him. All he wanted was Hermione's mouth on his. Was this really happening? Was Hermione letting him kiss her over and over again? Was she letting his tongue glide along her lips and then into her mouth? Was this really Hermione's neck that he was kissing? Was she making these noises because of _him_? It was incredible. He never wanted to stop, which is of course, the moment she chose to do just that.

"Ron-" she said as she pulled away slightly, her body still on his, her hands coming to rest on his chest.

"Hermione." He couldn't stop grinning like a fool.

"What on earth would make you think that I kissed you only out of the heat of the moment? Or because of what might happen?"

"Well, what made me think it was…that I'm Ron Weasley, and you're Hermione Granger." He stated this as if it cleared everything up, which is exactly why she said, "Is that supposed to clear everything up?"

"Well, no, I guess not. It's just that I thought you knew. I thought you knew that I was crazy about you and that you didn't feel the same way. I haven't exactly been smooth about hiding it."

"Well, apparently, I was good at hiding it…or you're just oblivious…because I've felt this way for so long." She smiled down at him and it was a new smile, one he knew that she had been reserving for this situation. She added with a laugh, "I can't believe I'm actually snogging you right now. I feel very lucky. I hope you know that."

He thought his lips were going to rip apart from smiling. Hermione felt lucky to be with him! He couldn't take another second; he leaned his head up and captured her lips once again, and was thrilled when she eagerly kissed him back. She was still laying on him, they literally couldn't be closer, but it wasn't close enough for him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other into her hair and pulled her closer. She responded with enthusiasm.

After a while, their exhaustion caught up with them. They pulled apart and she laid her head on his chest. He readjusted them so that they were laying side by side, facing one another. They didn't need to explain how tired they felt. With one last kiss on the cheek from Ron, they both closed their eyes, and were asleep in each other's arms within minutes. They each had a small smile on their lips throughout the night.


End file.
